Birthday Wishes
by hetaliaforever123
Summary: It's July 1, 2013. Canada decides to see who actually remembers his birthday, but is upset that no one does... Meanwhile, Hong Kong celebrates his birthday with his family, though he is surprised that Japan isn't there...


**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia, or any other reference in here!**

**A/N: It's Canada and Hong Kong's birthdays, so I thought instead of preparing for Fourth of July like last year (and making Britain more sick... poor him), I did something for them instead! Canada's segment is based off of a Vocaloid drama called "It's Gackpo's Birthday!" Also, since I cannot characterize Hong Kong well or the other Asian family members well, please bear with me if I characterize them wrong. Thanks, and happy birthday to Canada and Hong Kong again~!**

* * *

Canada smiled softly as he stared at the calendar. It was on the "July" page, with the very first day circled in a very vivid red. He chuckled softly as he whispered, "It's finally here..."

Kumajirou looked at Canada in confusion, tugging on the Canadian's arm. "I'm hungry," Kumajirou complained, making Canada sigh.

"I'll make some pancakes," Canada promised, smiling. "I'll even get the best syrup because it's my birthday!"

"That's great..." Kumajirou murmured. "...Who are you, again?"

Canad sighed disappointedly. "I'm Canada..."

**~0~**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Prussia looked up from petting his bird, hearing his cell phone actually buzzing off. Who was calling him while he was petting birds? That was unawesome.

He got up to see the caller ID on his phone. To his surprise, it was Canada! He completely forgot that Canada could actually remember his number. Prussia grinned eagerly. Maybe Canada was willing to give him more syrup! That stuff tastes awesome, like his pet bird!

"Hello? Oh, what's up, Canada?" Prussia greeted eagerly. He paused for a few moments to allow Canada to speak. "Eh? 'What is today?' ...Is there supposed to be an awesome answer?"

Suddenly, the tone for the caller hanging up proceeded to ring out, confusing Prussia.

"Canada? Hello? Are you there?" Prussia asked into the phone, sighing as he ended the call. "Well, that was an unawesome way to end the call..."

Prussia's thoughts were interrupted as his house door was swung open, slamming it against the wall. Horrified, Prussia turned to see Canada in a hockey suit and mask, menacingly emitting a dark aura and holding a hockey stick.

"Ah! Jason arrived!" Prussia screamed girlishly, trying to defend himself as Canada swung down the hockey stick on him.

"How can you be so cruel to even forget?!" Canada (angrily) lashed out softly. "That's too bad. I'll give you one more chance! You better start trying to remember now!"

"C-Canada, what are you talking about?!" Prussia nervously exclaimed, gulping in fear. "West! Help me out here!"

Suddenly, Canada's hockey stick was taken, and Canada was pinned down to the floor, bruising the kid. "I'm here," Germany sighed in frustration, Canada groaning.

"Oi, West! That was too much on him!" Prussia scolded his brother, checking on Canada. "Are you OK, Canada?"

Somehow, you could actually see a little ghost of Canada fly away as he blacked out.

**~Prussia: (obnoxiously) "Hetalia!" Canada: (softly) "Hetalia..."~**

After that incident, others came over to see what happened, only to find Prussia and Germany tending to a knocked out Canada. The Canadian was actually back to normal, with Russia placing a bandage on the bruise Canada got from being slammed to the ground.

"You should feel better now, da~?" Russia giggled innocently, with Canada sighing in relief.

"Thanks," Canada murmured softly, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry about everything," Prussia apologized sincerely, surprising Canada a bit.

"No, it's OK. I was really angry, but I went out of control. I'm sorry, too," Canada apologized back.

"Oi, West. It's your turn!" Prussia called out to Germany, who only glanced at Canada.

"I'm sorry for knocking you down," Germany apologized monotonously. "You were hitting mein brother and he's a sissy, so-"

"Hey!" Prussia began before being interjected by Japan.

"Eto, I heard it was Canada's birthday today!" Japan announced quickly, preventing Prussia from arguing with Germany. "O-tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu. Happy birthday, Canada-kun!"

Canada began tearing up joyfully, saying, "Thank you for actually remembering, Japan."

"We're so sorry that we couldn't tell you that earlier," Lithuania apologized, glancing down at the floor. "It's just... uh... we've been really busy recently."

"Oh. Is there a meeting this month to prepare for?" Canada asked curiously as everyone else glanced away.

"Of course not, dude! They were preparing for Hong Kong's birthday today, and mine too!" America loudly guffawed, startling the others.

"A-America! Not now!" Japan scolded America softly. Canada slumped on the table, depressed as everyone groaned. They just disappointed Canada completely.

"I see... It's because you guys remembered Hong Kong and America's birthday... Not mine. Of course. No one ever notices me... I knew this would happen," Canada sadly whispered.

"See? He's sulking now. Please apologize, America," Japan scolded the American, who looked at Canada.

"I'm sorry," America began, "for you taking things too slow."

"That's not the way to apologize!" Germany scolded America as Canada sighed sadly.

**~Japan: (maturely) "Hetaria." Lithuania: (frightened) "Hetalia..."~**

"America, you're seriously twisted!" Canada angrily whispered to America as he got up to approach him. "Why are you always like that to me?!"

"Hm? Oh, dude, I don't think it's anything but a sibling rivalry," America bluntly told Canada, a flashback resurfacing.

_~Quick Flashback!~_

*****"Fine then! I don't need your help, anyways! I only asked you because I thought you could handle it!" America argued loudly with Canada.

"Who could?! I'm not your handyman, you know!" Canada retorted back.

"What a hard-headed, boring, stick-in-the-mud!" America insulted angrily, upsetting Canada.

"W-What?! You're ideas are just way too crazy, you big brainless kid!" Canada flinged back at America.

"You're too impractical!" America scoffed, huffing impatiently. "And really dumb, too!"

"You're way too energetic, and always angry!" Canada ranted angrily.

"Whatever, you're just way too soft!" America rambled back. "Try being more realistic! And then... Uh..."

"You're too forceful with everything, and I can't stand how fast you get into fights! And stop with the 'I'm-better-than-you' attitude!" Canada continued ranting, starting a list. "You always eat hamburgers and buy strange things off the Internet! You even tried selling them to me! D'you think I'm your underling?!"

-Three hours later-

"...You're stupid, too," Canada continued, never noticing America on the ground and crying. "Oh, and will you hurry up and return those things you borrowed? And then..."

"Canada, you can stop it already!" Britain cried out in concern.

_~Present Day~_

"Y-Yeah, dude... It's just sibling rivalry," America chuckled nervously, hiding this memory.

"America! Hey, America!" Italy cried out, flailing his arms. America looked up, noticing the Italian.

"I-If you don't care, why are you hooking your arm around Mr. Canada like that?!" Lithuania asked in fear.

"What? Oh..." America murmured as he looked down, Canada whimpering as he was choked by America. Japan groaned in frustration as Russia and Germany both came to the American and smacked the back of his head.

**~America: (loudly) "Hetalia!" Russia: (cutely) "Hetalia~" Germany: (strictly) "Hetalia."~**

Canada sighed in disappointment as he and Kumajirou left the building. "Ugh... That was the worst birthday of my life," Canada groaned, tenderly touching his neck.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked curiously.

"I'm Canada, your owner!" Canada responded, upset at all the misfortune that happened today.

"Canada~!" someone called out, grabbing the Canadian's attention. He turned around to see Russia, who was waving at him and catching up to him.

"Oh, Russia," Canada acknowledged as Kumajirou shuddered, Russia already here and smiling. "So, what's up?"

"Uh... well..." Russia murmured softly, blushing a bit. Canada felt embarrassed, blushing too. Why? This was out of character for Russia...

"What is it?" Canada asked curiously. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed as Russia handed Canada his hockey stick.

"You forgot this, comrade!" Russia chuckled lightly as he handed it back. Canada sighed in disappointment. He thought he was getting something special...

"Thanks, Russia," Canada sighed disappointedly.

"Actually, here you go!" Russia cheerfully said, handing Canada a gift. Canada's eyes lit up in delight.

"This is great! Thank you!" Canada softly acknowledged.

"Ufu~ It was no problem. Now, open it," Russia urged Canada. He agreed, ripping apart the wrapping paper and opening the box. The Canadian gasped in delight, confusing Kumajirou.

"Is that... a...?" Kumajirou trailed off as he realized it was...

"It's a bear cub!" Canada squealed as he held up the cub, adoring it. "It's so cute! I should name it... uh... Kumajirou!"

"I'm Kumajirou," Kumajirou pouted sadly.

"No, you're Kumakichi," Canada sighed.

"Who are you again?" Kumajirou asked, making Canada groan and hit the ground.

"...I'm Canadia," Canada groaned. Suddenly, his phone buzzed, making him pick it up. "It's Canada. ...Oh, hello Japan. Why? Is there something wrong? ...O-OK, I'll go over there immediately." Canada then hung up.

"What happened, comrade?" Russi asked curiously.

"Japan said to go to his house... He said it was an emergency!" Canada exclaimed in shock.

**~Meanwhile, in Hong Kong...~**

"Hong Kong! We came to celebrate your birthday, aru! Happy birthday!" China greeted eagerly as he and the other Asian nations stood in Hong Kong's doorway. The Hong Kong man sighed reluctantly. He thought this year, he would have celebrated it alone, though... Family days could be fine, too.

"Thanks," Hong Kong acknowledged with a careless shrug. "I suppose I should let you in..." The other Asian nations were let in, with Taiwan suddenly, being the bubbly person she is, tackling Hong Kong into a cheerful birthday hug.

"Happy birthday!" Taiwan greeted cheerfully as she let go.

"Thank you," Hong Kong awkwardly acknowledged, receiving small murmurs of "Happy birthday" as well from Thailand and Vietnam... Although, Hong Kong was surprised to see Japan not there.

"Sifu******, where is Japan?" Hong Kong asked China curiously, to which China groaned in irritation.

"Something happened with the Western nations and Japan left us for that," China explained in annoyance. "Seriously, aru... I wish he could just spend more time with us."

"Yeah... It's totally not the same without him," Hong Kong agreed blankly, not paying too much attention to China.

"It's getting lonelier!" Taiwan sighed sadly.

"Anyways! It's your birthday, aru! What do you want to do?" China asked Hong Kong, bringing him back to the thought of 'I actually wanted to celebrate my birthday alone...' However, his siblings couldn't tell that because he never showed it on his face.

"I suppose... we should go shopping," Hong Kong suggested, to which Taiwan heartily agreed and Vietnam rolled her eyes at.

"Good choice!" Taiwan squealed happily.

"Cool..." Vietnam sighed reluctantly.

"I can drive you to a store, ana," Thailand offered, to which they all accepted eagerly. Hong Kong sighed as he climbed into the car with his siblings.

"I actually wanted to celebrate alone..." Hong Kong softly murmured.

"Hm? Did you say something Hong Kong?" Vietnam asked curiously.

"Nope," Hong Kong shook his head, leaving Vietnam to easily dismiss what she thought she heard.

**~"Hetalia!" China: (eagerly) "Hetalia!" Hong Kong: (blankly) "Hetalia."~**

"This outfit would look dashing, aru!" China exclaimed proudly as he held a tuxedo up to Hong Kong's torso. He winced a bit... It wasn't very modern, not was it stylish.

"You should really, like, consider getting more up to date," Hong Kong sighed.

"Ooh! This looks nice!" Taiwan gasped excitedly. She showed Hong Kong a black duangua with oversized sleeves and golden trimmings.

"It does," Hong Kong agreed blankly. He looked over to Vietnam, who was rummaging through shirts on a rack. "Vietnam... What are you looking for?"

Vietnam looked up at Hong Kong, shrugging carelessly. "I want a 'Rabbit Man' shirt..." Vietnam murmured softly.

"What's that?" Hong Kong asked curiously as Thailand grinned. He pointed to the shirt he wore underneath his usual clothes.

"This," Thailand chuckled. Hong Kong questionably looked at it, surprised at the words "Rabbit man" and the crudely drawn rabbit.

"...What an odd fashion," Hong Kong commented, making Vietnam stifle her laugh.

"I actually like that shirt..." Vietnam chuckled softly.

"I don't think they sell them in Hong Kong, ana," Thailand informed Vietnam. "After all, they're a Thailand special!"

"Ai yaa! We do sell those shirts here!" China explained. "I started reproducing, and then I sold some to Hong Kong, aru!"

'So that's why Thailand's shirt looked familiar...' Hong Kong thought to himself as Vietnam proceeded to rant to China about copyright, like Japan would.

"Anyways, what should we do next, Hong Kong? It's your special day, so let's do whatever you want to do!" Taiwan cheerfully asked Hong Kong as Vietnam and China stopped.

"Yeah, aru! What else do you want to do?" China asked Hong Kong, who sighed.

"...Like, the foot massage can work," Hong Kong carelessly stated.

"Foot massage?" Vietnam questioningly apprehended.

"There's a spa over there, too!" Taiwan giggled. "Maybe you and I can actually go get our nails done and we can take a family photo, Vietnam!"

"Mmph... I'm not photogenic, remember?" Vietnam sighed reluctantly.

"It will be fun, ana!" Thailand agreed eagerly, trying to cheer Vietnam up.

"OK then! To the foot massage, aru!" China proclaimed eagerly.

"Don't get, like, too eager..." Hong Kong mumbled, covering his ears.

**~Taiwan: (cheerful) "Hetalia!" Vietnam: (seriously) "Hetalia..."~**

"Aah~" Thailand sighed in relaxation. "This feels nice!"

"It always does, especially when it's in Hong Kong, aru!" China complimented proudly, making Hong Kong lightly blush.

"Thanks for the compliment, sifu," Hong Kong murmured softly as he allowed the massagers to massage his feet.

"You're welcome," China happily responded, lying back and relaxing.

"Say, Hong Kong, how old are you, ana?" Thailand curiously asked, to which China jumped a bit.

"That's right, aru! We don't know how old you are!" China recalled excitedly. "How many birthdays have you celebrated so far?"

"Hmm..." Hong Kong hummed softly, trying to count. "I got back to you guys in, like... 1997... And this year is, like, 2013..."

"...So I'm/you're sixteen?!" Hong Kong and China cried out in surprise.

"Well, he does act like a teenager, ana," Thailand chuckled lightly, petting Toto as the massagers continued to massage.

"Oh, Vietnam! I love the way they did your make-up!" Taiwan exclaimed as she came into the massaging room all made up and styled.

"You look very pretty, Taiwan," China complimented warmly, making Taiwan giggle.

"Xie xie, sifu," Taiwan giggled cheerfully.

"I'm not coming back into the room," Vietnam bluntly stated from the other room.

"Oh, come on, Vietnam! Why not? You look so cute!" Taiwan bubbled as she pulled Vietnam inside, who was startled. She looked very pretty with her hair in a bun, her nails in a cute style, and her make-up suitable to Vietnam's style. Hong Kong, China, and Thailand's jaws dropped as the thought "Is that really Vietnam?!" went through their heads.

"You..."

"...look..."

"...like, so..."

"...cute!/cute, aru!/cute, ana!" Hong Kong, China, and Thailand exclaimed in eagerness, making Vietnam groan.

"Either way, I'm still not very photogenic," Vietnam sighed impatiently.

"Well, the massage is done, so we should go take our photos, aru!" China exclaimed, getting upto stretch.

"I call taking the photo!" Vietnam called out quickly.

"Not so fast, ana! I'm pretty sure someone else will be willing to take the picture for us!" Thailand informed a reluctant Vietnam.

"Are we, like, almost done...?" Hong Kong groaned. He was kind of exhausted...

"Of course, aru! And then we will see the fireworks you like so much!" China cheerfully told Hong Kong, who perked up at the mention of the fireworks. They went outside, asking a stranger (who was cheerful) to take the photo. Vietnam groaned and tried to cover herself up as the camera clicked.

"Time for the fireworks-!" Taiwan began, only for her phone to buzz. She picked up her phone, answering with, "This is Taiwan! ...Japan?! Why aren't you here? You know very well we were all-! ...What? What happened? ...Oh, uh, OK. I'll tell Sifu and the others right away! Right! Bye." Immediately, Taiwan hung up, beginning to worry. "Sifu! I think something's wrong with Japan!"

"Why? What happened, aru?" China asked in apprehension.

"I-I don't know! Japan called and said for all of us to come to his house quickly because it's urgent!" Taiwan panicked worriedly, flailing her arms.

"Like, calm down!" Hong Kong exclaimed, stopping Taiwan from flailing.

"Hong Kong, I'm sorry, ana. But if Japan says it's an emergency..." Thailand trailed off before being interrupted by Hong Kong.

"It's OK. I'm worried about him like Taiwan and sifu," Hong Kong interjected worriedly.

"Then, let's go, if it really is that urgent!" Vietnam urged the other Asian members.

"Korea might be there too, ana! He never showed up," Thailand recalled, making the others realize it too.

"Oh yeah..." they all murmured, completely forgetting about the Korean. "That's why it was so peaceful..."

**~Thailand: "Hetalia!"~**

"We're here, aru!" China panted as they approached Japan's house. "I wonder what's going on..."

"Is that... America?!" Vietnam exclaimed in shock, making the others jump and turn to see Russia and Canada arrive on the scene.

"What are you doing here?" Hong Kong asked in surprise to Canada. "Isn't it your birthday, too? Souldn't you be at your house?"

"W-Well, I was, but then Japan called me and said it was an emergency, so I had to come to his house," Canada informed Hong Kong, making Hong Kong suspicious.

"That is, like... not normal," Hong Kong commented, suspiciously eyeing his siblings and Russia. "What are you guys-?"

"We don't have time, ana! If Japan is really that worried, we should go help him!" Thailand proclaimed.

"That's right! If he's not OK, I'm going to cry! I'm freaked out!" Taiwan began panicking, leaving it up to Vietnam to calm her down again.

Dismissing his suspicions, Hong Kong followed his siblings, Canada, and Russia to Japan's house, wondering why Russia never said anything ever since he came. Quickly, Canada swung open the door to Japan's house, meeting up with utter darkness.

"H-Hello...?" Canada whispered, his voice echoing.

"Japan! Are you OK, aru?!" China called out worriedly.

"What happened, ana?!" Thailand exclaimed as they all went into the house. Suddenly, the lights turned on, startling Hong Kong. Was it a trap?!

"Guys, look out!" Hong Kong exclaimed, jumping forward to tackle the others out of the way of a banner, which dropped to the ground. They all got up, reading the banner.

"Happy Birthday..." Canada read softly.

"...Hong Kong and Canada?!" Hong Kong yelped in shock. On cue, someone blew on a noisemaker, grabbing their attention. They looked up to see South Korea and America grinning ear-to-ear, blowing on noisemakers. Everyone both nations knew were surrounded by friends and family (except for Britain, who becomes sick around the time of July and gets taken care of by France)*******.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" they all exclaimed, cheering loudly.

"W-Wait, wha...? But, Japan..." Hong Kong began as Japan stepped forward.

"We planned it all along," Japan smiled softly at Hong Kong and Canada. "Since we knew that we usually got busy preparing for America-san's birthday, we decided to change it up a bit and plan a surprise for you two."

"So it was a setup," Canada sighed in exasperation, smiling a bit. "That's so kind of you, Japan. Thank you."

"Yeah... Thanks," Hong Kong chuckled as he turned to his siblings. "You were, like, good actors. I'm impressed."

"Oh, what? We weren't pretending, aru!" China responded to Hong Kong, nervously chuckling. "We completely forgot about Japan's surprise party plans and the reason why Korea stayed with Japan in the first place! They surprised us as well!"

Hong Kong sighed. Typical China. "By the way... Are there firecrackers around?" Hong Kong asked curiously, to which Korea noticed and nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, da-ze! They're outside! And I decided to give you the honor of setting them off," Korea eagerly answered.

"Wait, all?!" the Asian family exclaimed, worried as Hong Kong smirked.

"Best birthday ever," Hong Kong mischievously chuckled.

"I agree... Really," Canada whispered, smiling.

**~Omake Story!~**

"OK, then... Time to prepare myself for America-san's birthday," Japan sighed after the party was over.

"Can I set off the fireworks again?" Hong Kong asked pleadingly, to which Japan shook his head.

"I can't consider it," Japan sighed, gesturing to the burnt roof of his house. "After all, you almost burned my house and caused noise for the neighbors."

"I suppose I'm sorry... I might not do it again," Hong Kong apologized blankly.

* * *

***This is from the strip, "Canada-san and the Quarrel with America." I changed some of the dialogue to be kid-friendly, though.**  
****Sifu - Teacher**  
*****This is mentioned in "The Centennial Gift." Britain's condition collapses on the Fourth of July**

**That's the end! I hoped you liked it, but by the tie this is published, it might be too late. :P Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**-Forever**


End file.
